


New friend..?

by TotallyNotLem



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Bullying, But hey little buddy! :))), Curse words are used, Freeform, I LOST MY S+ IN SPLAT ZONES IM SO MAD., I had fun making this, I'm Bad At Summaries, I've written about splatoon before but I've never posted it here!, My First Work in This Fandom, References to Depression, Tags Are Hard, i am once again abusing the tag system, im sorry for this, might be a bit triggering so I wanted to point it out, more to be added - Freeform, read the beginning notes theyre pretty important!!, relationships will be added later - Freeform, well i did like once but it wasnt tagged
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29721363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyNotLem/pseuds/TotallyNotLem
Summary: ONE BATTLE. That's all he wanted. One single battle. Just to clear his mind a bit. His teammates were going to an amusement park later, and Legend wanted to clear up his mind so he would seem a bit more stable. He thought playing a bit of Splat Zones would at least help him get a little of his focus back.Well, it didn't. Now, Legend no longer has an S+, he has a purple eye, and he has to look after a... mutated salmonoid?





	New friend..?

**Author's Note:**

> When I first saw the little buddy, I knew I had to write something about it. I HAD to, there wasn't an option. I made Oto, I gave him a backstory, and decided to write a story featuring him!  
> This is very much freeform. i came in not knowing what I'm gonna write, and I came out still not knowing
> 
> This isn't really the best since it's a little ventish?? But not really?? I think the first chapter is gonna be the only ventish aspect here  
> I hope you enjoy though! I had so much fun making this! My thoughts are spiraled EVERYWHERE hehe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really wanna go on another trip with my team, but I don't wanna disappoint everyone again. Maybe a battle will help me clear my mind?
> 
> Or maybe not. Maybe today will be just as bad as my other days...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This- might not be the best. This'll probably be the worst chapter out of them all o o f
> 
> Also this is LITTERED with headcanons and predictions about Splatoon 3,, sorry about that ah a
> 
> but uh- I still had fun!! So enjoy :))

_"Hey leg! remember that amusement part that was announced to be opening in splatsville a few months ago?? It opened today!!!! Cap and office said theyre going and since u arent here rn i thought id tell you!! were leaving at 5, feel free to come if u want!!_ _"_

You really had to do this now, huh Neo?

I let out a small sigh before replying. Just a simple _"Ok, ill be there!"_ should be fine. I turn off my phone before leaning back and groaning. I do NOT have the mental strength to go to an amusement park, let alone with my teammates. I was just on my way back home! I don't wanna go on some nauseating ride and vomit all over myself!

God, she does this constantly. Ever since my sister introduced me to her, Neo's always been taking me to random ass places that I don't want to go to. I wish she'd stop, but it seems like she has a lot of fun. So I don't say anything about it.

Speaking of my sister, I wonder why she's coming? Cap despises amusement parks, she always avoided Wahoo World back when we were at Inkopolis, and she would always start bawling whenever our parents tried to take us to one. Maybe it's because Office is going? Heh... being with Office makes all these stupid trips worth it...

Damnit, I'm getting sidetracked. I need to figure out what to do about this! If- I should do anything at all...

I could cancel on them- say I'm not feeling well, or I could admit i don't wanna go. But I tried to say I was feeling sick the last time Neo tried to drag us all somewhere, and she ended up canceling the entire thing. I don't wanna ruin their fun again, so I guess that's not a viable option.

Maybe I can cancel once we're already there. I've faked injuries to get out of doing things before, I could do it again! Although then comes the problem of how I would go home. Cap probably wouldn't let me take the bus, and knowing Office he'll drive me home and ruin his own fun. I could call a friend, but I'll probably just end up annoying them like I always do. Can't do that, either.

I guess I could just suck it up and deal with it. Yeah, I think I'll do that... 

* * *

The tune of the battle building has always been so goddamn catchy. There's something about the melody that's just so- captivating. I can't help but tap my foot to the beat whenever I'm there- it's almost hypnotic. Yet it's so ironic. Almost every time I come here, I leave feeling some sort of distress. But no matter what emotion I feel there's always that _same fucking tune._ Funny.

But I guess it's not always that bad. Sometimes I have a good time. Like that one time I went on a winning streak and got that shine! That felt really good... even though it's gone now. Turf war can also clear up my mind if I'm in a particularly rough spot- like now. It's like my brain just goes into autopilot mode, it's surprisingly refreshing- and extremely helpful when trying to stabilize myself. 

In fact, that's why I'm here now. I don't wanna be a miserable lump and make everyone worry again, I've made everyone worry enough. I figured that playing some turf war would at least help me make it through the trip, but looking at the maps now-

There's no way in hell I'm playing on Snapper Canal again. Not after that one game.

But Moray Towers is on splat zones today.

Moray Towers is by far one of my favorite maps, and not because I'm decent with chargers. I like the layout, the view, the strategy- everything about it just feels amazing! It's normally a really fun map to play on. I used to spend a lot of my time at Moray actually- back when my mental state was at its complete lowest. I don't like thinking about those times, but I enjoy looking back on the days where I would recon on the map and take a breather. I should do that again sometime...

...Ah! My thoughts are drifting off again! Whoops... what was I doing again? ...Right! Battle. 

It's currently 4:06, and the rotation ends at 6. I can't really wait for Snapper Canal to go away, and Salmon Run always stresses me out. It's closed, anyways. The other map on rotation is the Reef though, and GOD I love that map. I'm not sure if the coin flip would be worth it though, Snapper Canal feels too... intimidating. 

Also, the other splat zones map is kind of fun! Camp Triggerfish can be a bitch, but when it's not it's really just a good time. Splat zones seems like the better choice but... what if something goes wrong?

Agh, what do I do...

...

Okay. One battle.

That's what I've finally decided on. Just one battle. Moray Towers, Camp Triggerfish, doesn't matter. Just one single battle. Then I'll try a little bit of turf war. That should get myself back on track! Just... one battle...

Shouldn't be too bad. Right?

* * *

_Ready?_

_Go!_

Camp Triggerfish. I throw my bomb down next to the spawn point and shout out a "booyah" like I always do. On Camp Triggerfish, my usual route is to ride the ride rail and try to take control of the zone on the enemy side. While I don't succeed a lot of the time, it still throws the enemy team off guard and allows the rest of my team to make a push. Normally, in a coordinated battle, Office would follow me to give me some support while Cap would attack from behind through our side of the map. Neo would stay in our zone and defend for us. It was a good strategy, worked nearly every time- but I'm not playing with them right now. It's still important to do my part either way, so I should-

AGH!

...Crap, sniper.

I got too lost in my thoughts again and didn't notice the Splatterscope user targeting me. Snipers are tricky on this map- they have a good perch and easy access to the other zone. But we have a splatling player. A Ballpoint player, to be exact. We should be fine!

As I respawn, the enemy team captures both the zones. That's fine, we still have time to take it back. The Ballpoint's still out on the field, but both the Splattershot Jr and the Range Blaster died too. I try to superjump to the Ballpoint- but of course the moment I did he died. 

I land, I die, back to spawn. I rush over to the rail to see if I can try to flank, but there’s a Splash-o-Matic waiting for me there. I manage to jump out of the rail and shoot the Splash, but I only get two shots in before she kills me.

Back to spawn.

My team hasn't been able to do anything about the zones. The sniper and .52 gal won't let any of my team into the zones.

_59..._

_58..._

_57..._

Shit, this is bad. So much for calming down.

The Ballpoint seems to be getting frustrated. Although it's hard to see through his Octoleet Goggles, his focus is drawn to the battle field. I enjoy watching players like him. I always try to think about what's going through their mind and watch how they try to take back difficult matches, but this is a ranked battle. Not a Tournament I'm watching on tv.

I try to rush in again, but the sniper once again stops me. I dodge one of the sniper shots, but someone from the other team (can't exactly see who though- vision's getting a little blurry) starts shooting at me. Might be the Splash? Or the gal...? Whatever, it doesn't matter as whoever was chasing me got killed with a bomb from the Jr.

_They lost control!_

Finally! My range is just about long enough to shoot at the other zone. My special guage is nearly full- so while I haven't gotten a kill yet I could probably get one with that. The sniper's been taken care of by the Rapid, so we can take this back easily! 

"Ouch!"

Oh, the Rapid died. That's okay- we still have-

"Ouch!"

The... Jr...?

"Ouch!"

OH NO.

I COMPLETELY forgot about the Bloblobber. Did I even think about it? Was any of my focus on the Bloblobber at all? Did I even know there was a Bloblobber? Why am I thinking of the Bloblobber now when the Bloblobber is chasing after me?!

I throw a bomb near the Bloblobber and try to shoot at her but she, of course, kills me. The Ballpoint seems to be really angry about that- I think he's shouting curses at me. They're back in control, the timer's going down again.

_30..._

_29..._

_28..._

There's still a chance! A- a small chance but... a chance nonetheless. I've had games like this happen before- they get to one and then we win! It's possible! I- think...

_27..._

_26..._

_25..._

I don't like that timer though.

I try to rush back in as some kind of last ditch effort, but I'm AGAIN stopped. Stingray. I'm pretty sure I can survive it but now he's alerted to my location. I swim behind a wall and shout "This way!" in hopes of some kind of back-up. But I didn't get any response- I don't think my team really cares about callouts that much.

_20..._

_19..._

_18..._

I start helplessly throwing bombs out into the zone, hoping for something. But nope, Mr. Sniper stops that too. Back to spawn...

_15..._

_14..._

_13..._

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS KENSA PRO?! WHY ISN'T HE DOING ANYTHING?!" Yeah, this Ballpoint is very much pissed at me. I try to ignore his... colorful comments and direct my attention back to the game. It looks like the Gal is spawn camping, so I'll have to go around-

_10..._

_9.._

_8..._

The Jr gave up- she's just standing there now. The Rapid's dead, the Ballpoint's still screaming, and the Gal is trying to attack our spawn. I slowly lower my weapon down and stare out at the battlefield blankly.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

Damn.

_GAME!_

* * *

0 kills, 0 specials. 

That's what I got. 0 kills, 0 specials.

In my defense though, the only one who got a special was the Rapid Blaster and they died before they could use it. But I'm still the only one who didn't get a kill.

Oh- I also lost my S+. I could've sworn I only had two cracks- but I guess not. That really sucks too- I recently got my S+ in Clam Blitz and I was really happy about being S+ in all modes.

Ranks are kind of the least of my trouble though. It sucks, yeah, but at least I'm back down to where I feel more comfortable. I'm more concerned about pretty much everything else besides my rank.

"HEY!"

One of them, being the fuming Ballpoint.

I turn to face the angry squid, trying to stay collected. I've had run-ins like this before, especially after ranked battles. I got a triple kill with a bomb once (plus an assist) and the carbon roller got pissed off at me. I was with Neo though, and she quickly diffused the situation. I'm not very good with confrontations- they always make me feel uneasy and remind me of some unpleasant people. Hell... this Ballpoint actually resembles Rain a little bit.

He grabs the collar of my shirt and slams me against the results board. Whoever this guy is, he DEFINITELY overpowers me. I can barely move in his grasp- does this guy work out?

"What the HELL was that?!" The guy shouted. "Zero specials?! _Zero kills?!_ What were you doing?!"

I can feel myself shake a little. He's a lot more intimidating up close, not to mention he just slammed me against a fucking wall. "I- I tried to-"

He cuts me off with an angry "YOU WEREN'T TRYING SHIT!" and another slam. Are people looking? I think people are looking. That's fun. I don't like it when people draw their attention towards me, even if they're trying to help me. I don't think anyone wants to interfere anyways...

He continues. "The only thing you tried was being a useless little bitch! Do you know how much progress I just lost?!" 

"Do you know what rank I just lost?" I unconsciously snap back. I don't even realize I just said that out loud until he punches me directly in the eye. I stumble backwards and fall over, clutching my eye in pain. The people who were watching start to make noises- laughter, some oos, some shouts...

I hate this.

The guy keeps on talking but at this point I can barely hear him. My eye hurts like hell... is it bruised? God please tell me it's not bruised. The last thing I need is to watch Cap start a crusade because someone bruised my eye. I don't even know if I'll be able to tell, my vision's blurring too much. I mean- I guess I'll tell when my team notices. Wasn't the entire point of this to look presentable for my team so I won't have to worry them? God, I should've just declined Neo's offer...

The guy finally lets me go and starts rushing over to someone else. I think the Jr's still here? She must be, because it seems like the Ballpoint decided to terrorize her next. I take this opportunity and get out of there- like hell if I'm dealing with that shit anymore.

I don't think anyone noticed me slip away. If they did, they didn't care. I stumble over to a bench and collapse on it, sighing loudly. I'm still slightly shaking from that- and I feel like I'm about to cry. I gently touch the area where that dude punched me, and it definitely feels bruised. I'm such an idiot... why didn't I just suck it up and go to turf war? Why am I asking myself so many goddamn questions? Agh...

I clutch my chest and start to quietly sob. Why me...? Why do all the bad things have to happen to me? I just wanted one battle... that's it! One battle! Now I'm in an even worse state than before...

...I don't even think I have the strength to find my way home.

I take a deep breath and reach for my bag, only to realize it wasn't there. It's probably still in my locker, I never went to go change into my casual clothes. Guess I was too caught up in everything else that I forgot to go back for it... I can still vaguely hear the crowd, so there's no way I'm getting it back. My weapon's in there, too. I was planning on switching to my carbon roller after that match, but that obviously didn't go well.

I guess I'll just try to find a way home. I have some loose gold on me, if I make it to a headgear shop I might be able to get a pair of sunglasses to cover up the bruise. Honestly anything that would hide my face would work fine- I could just say I'm working on a new gearset. 

For now though, I'm just gonna lay down. I need to recollect myself a bit before doing anything, that encounter really fucked me up. This bench isn't... that comfortable... but hey, could be worse. Besides, it's not like I'm taking a nap here! Although I am a bit drowsy- I have been for awhile now. Maybe that's why I fucked up the match so badly...

I'm just gonna rest my eyes. I'm just gonna rest my eyes and wait for the Ballpoint to stop throwing his hissy-fit. Then I'll go home.

But- then again... maybe...

...Fine. I'll take a small nap. I probably should've napped in the first place now that I think of it- that would've been a much easier solution. Oh well... better to do it now than never.

Hehe, now or never.

Letting out a yawn, I close my eyes and turn over. I normally go to sleep relatively quickly, so even with the very uncomfortable bench I shouldn't have any issues with sleeping.

I shouldn't have any issues with getting up on time too. I haven't overslept in a _looong_ time, even without alarms. I should be fine.

I should...

be fine...

...

* * *

I WAS NOT FINE.

It's pitch black outside?! Why is it pitch black outside?! What the hell happened?! Ohh no...

I can't hear the tower tune anymore. Most of the lights in the city are off, the only lights I have are the dim streetlights littered around the area. Everything is silent except for the gentle blowing of the wind. What time even IS it right now? It's gotta be around midnight or something...

I get off the bench and the first thing I do is run over to the battle building. You aren't allowed to participate in battles at night, but the locker room below the building is available to everyone. I know the layout of this place quite well, so I can easily make my way over there despite the darkness blocking my vision.

The doors close behind me, and I'm given a prompt. The only available options are private battles and equip. I select equip, and the built-in elevator takes me down to the lockers.

The lights are on (thank god...) so it's not very hard for me to make it over to my locker. There are a few people here, but nobody really notices me, which is completely fine. I don't want any more attention than I've already gotten today, haha...

Once I get to my locker, however, there's a fucking hole through the corner of it. A fucking hole. 

Shit...

I put in my combination in a panic and open the locker, quietly praying that nothing was stolen. Thankfully enough, everything seems to be in its place. My weapon, my bag, my casual clothes- phew.

But if everything's here then why the hell is there a hole in my locker? Did someone take something from my bag? That seems to be the only explanation- unless someone's pulling a cruel prank on me.

I grab my bad and unzip it. It doesn't feel light- in fact it feels heavier than usual... was I given something? God I'm so confused-

I look inside of the bag, and nothing really seems out of the ordinary.

Except for the pair of red eyes staring up at me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAHH ok so halfway through I decided to change the setting so uhm...  
> lets just pretend the maps I mentioned were ported ok?? ok
> 
> I really hope they were ported :(  
> except for snapper canal. fuck snapper canal.
> 
> this was written before splatoon 3 comes/came out!! so ill come back to fix my mistakes if i screw anything up lmfao
> 
> But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE give me criticism!! I need it desperately ;-;  
> I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though!! Ill write again when my fingers dont burn :')
> 
> (also sorry for the rushed chapter end!!! ahhh i couldnt wait to get this released!! and the really bad character introductions hdxsfrhedsgyrfdhj)

**Author's Note:**

> So I don't 100% know WHEN I'll update this, my motivation is sprawled all over the place and I pretty much only write when I get random ass bursts of energy lmao  
> I'll try my best to get them out somewhat periodically though!! Stay tuned :))  
> thanks for reading!!


End file.
